


Asmodeus HCs

by Meowgan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowgan/pseuds/Meowgan
Summary: First part of some Asmodeus headcanons I’ve been working on.  They were requests but I’ve been having a lot of fun with them.  He needs more love!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Asmodeus HCs

There is something about the theatre that draws Asmo to it- or perhaps it’s the other way around. Perhaps it’s that Asmo draws the theatre, the performance, the hungry eyes of an audience, and the quiet awe to him. The way he walks, the way he holds himself, the way he speaks… but most of all the sound of his voice when he sings draws a crowd like no other. Asmo was born to be watched and the stage helped fill that role perfectly.

Even as an angel, he was drawn to the theatre. He had found out about it by chance- a passing soul of an actor crying out their desire to return to the stage just one more time, a desire so strong that even Asmodeus who wasn’t even meant to hear this cry felt a deep pang of regret. This feeling of regret stayed with him for several days before curiosity won out and he asked Lilith for help, explaining his desire to rid himself of this regret (and find out just what ‘stage’ could birth such strong feelings). 

The way her face lit up in that moment will stay with Asmodeus forever. 

She pulled him away to her room and swore him to secrecy. Of course, he agreed, but the sudden seriousness of the situation caused both of them to laugh, quickly covering their mouths to muffle the sound. The two were quiet for only a moment before Lilith broke into a smile and began excitedly telling her brother about the plays she had seen in the human world. She danced around the room and waved her arms about as she tried to explain just how beautiful the costumes had been, how the stories had left her at the edge of her seat, or how amazing it had felt to be drawn so fully into the story. Not a drop of magic had been needed to make her feel like she was part of another world.

Halfway through her recounting of one of the plays, Asmo laughed and took her hand to dance with her. "Well, if they’re that captivating, then perhaps I should join in! Everyone knows I can draw a crowd with my looks and voice, so I’m positive they’ll let me on stage. Then you can look up to your dearest brother instead of some human you don’t even know.“ It had been a bit of a joke at the time, but there was no way he could turn back after Lilith had looked up at him with such excitement.

It had been half a joke, but he’d been right. Asmo had no trouble finding a home on any stage, in any role, even if nobody had heard of him before. His presence drew crowds like no other and it took no time at all for playwrights to start writing roles *just for him*. Having so many eyes on him, knowing that his sister might be watching, knowing that he could be having the same inspiring effect on everyone around him… it made him feel wanted, desired, and more important than anything else in the world. It made him feel seen, even under the mask and heavy clothing required of many costumes, and he needed more of it.

The stage needed him and he needed the stage.

It wasn’t easy (and definitely wasn’t allowed), but Asmo managed to steal away some of the costumes to the Celestial Realm. They hid in the back of his closets and on bad days he would stare at them and run his hands along the fabric to relive the feeling of being on stage (he wouldn’t wear them - no, not without an audience. It wouldn’t be right). His brothers each knew about the costumes, though they never told him or anyone else. This was Asmodeus’ treasure and they loved him too much to take it away from him.

But none of them could protect his treasures forever. Asmo lost all of them when he fell, along with the sister that introduced him to it all and supported him.

He tried to recreate the costumes in the Devildom, but no matter matter how meticulous he was in their construction, it just wasn’t the same. (Just like he couldn’t recreate Lilith.) Asmo destroyed each of costumes because he couldn’t stand seeing the failures, reminders of what he’d lost.  
He hasn’t returned to those stages in the human world (at least not like he had before). Still, sometimes he can be heard slowly dancing around his room and softly singing the songs he used to sing on stage. None of his brothers tell him to stop. They love him too much and know what has been lost. But sometimes they stand outside his door and listen quietly, leaving before they can be found out.


End file.
